swgfandomcom-20200215-history
RaVeN (PA)
Name: RaVeN GuiLD Abrev: RaVeN Server: Eclipse Faction: Imperial Home: DarkStar, Rori Who are we? RaVeN is a small, but proud Player Association on the Eclipse server. We welcome veterans and newcomers alike. Masters, experts, or novices, we're all friends here. RaVeN has a diversity of professions ranging from Doctor to Entertainer to Smuggler to Jedi... We often organize guild/group events and activities to enhance your SWG gaming experience. You will never be "forced" to group. Play as you will and we'll provide help to the best of our abilities solo or grouped. We are an important part of the city we live in, "DarkStar" which is approx 1 km south of the Imperial Encampment on Rori. We're looking to expand our "family", to meet new people, to forge alliances... Things we do,.. * Fight for the Empire in the Galactic Civil War (PvP) * Explore the galaxy with friends, seeing strange new places and having fun (PvE Dungeons) * Secure areas of various planets from dangerous lifeforms indigenous to the area (PvE Hunts) * Participate in the building of a successful city (Milita, Crafters, Vendors) * Assist one another as we gain new skills (help newer players with items, resources, and advice) Things we do NOT do,.. * Force players to participate or play in a certain way (Play the game as you wish!) * Grief or "Gank" others (PvP for us is fun for both sides win or loose, that's our goal) * Adhere to strict guild rank structure (We have guild leaders but our players show respect for all players, new or old) How do you join? If you're interested in joining RaVeN you can send an in-game tell and/or email to any of the following people: Corganno, Damil, Kenai, Meandor, Knox, Dragacon, or Brutality. Be sure to include anything you think would help us get to know you. Or for more information about us feel free to browse our website: www.ravenguild.us.tt Thank you for your interest in RaVeN. History of RaVeN In its original form RaVeN was a guild called The Darkstar Coalition. We were founded shortly after the game went Live (a few days until an eclipse player mastered architect and we had enough money pooled to buy a PA Hall) by a Bothan named Garghoul Ak'nhoj R.I.P. (not really dead just no longer plays) The Darkstar Coalition was actually the very first PA to be formed on the eclipse server (disputed by another guild) But our guild chat channel number was 001 Originally (at launch) we were going to be a "criminal orginization" with ties to the Empire. The game mechanics actually made this impossible due to the fact that none of us are the type of people to actually steal from other players and the lack of content at the time (and currently) for smugglers made the Criminal theme impossible. We were originally located on Tatooine, east of Bestine, on a large plateau. We set up our player outpost and PA hall and grew to approximately 20 members rather quickly. The weeks went by and we explored the galaxy together. In the days before mounts and vehicles we would spend literally 30–40 minutes just running out to the Imperial Base on Lok (that few people even knew existed) It was a blast. We eventually moved our Outpost to Naboo south of Kadaara and met our neighbors to the east BC (Black Crusaders back then). The adventures continued as we built, battled, and crafted away in the Star Wars Universe. The days turned to weeks and things started on a definite downhill slide for our PA, player after player left the game never to return. In a sense, this is the period of the true birth of RaVeN. One player,.. Kenai Denali saw the potential of the game and kept his accounts open, vigilantly he logged in once a week to check the 30 or 40 Heavy Mineral harvesters he had placed throughout the galaxy. The Darkstar Coalition was long dead and all of its members had moved on to other games. Then something happened, a spark if you will,.. a player returned,.. Corganno, then another Damil, then a few more. We started playing regularly again and having fun with the changes made to the game. Then came the birth of RaVeN. Kenai Denali had, over the months of his AFK mining activity, massed MILLIONS of units of RARE out of shift resourses that had stats the current Weapon and Armorsmiths playing were eagerly paying millions for. It was during this time that we decided to put the Darkstar Coalition to rest and form RaVeN or Ravenous Enterprises. With Kenai as our new founder we once again found ourselves immersed in the SWG world. As the weeks went on a second downfall occurerd. Lack of interest and players upset by the state of the game caused a massive exodus of RaVeN players. At one point we were down to 1 active member (Damil Dragoon) Then with some real-world influences and the vast improvements made to the game ended up drawing a few old members back. It was enough to start a slow recovery of Guild RaVeN. RaVeN had over 30 members and was still growing when the guild website was created. With the release of multiple new games SWG's population was hit hard. Guilds were disbanding, people were disappearing. Busy cities became ghost towns and our own home city was no exception. This brought the birth of DarkStar. The newest city to be created on Rori. It wasn't long before we were on the map. Category:Guilds